


A My Name is Allison

by ladyjax



Category: Jericho
Genre: Female Character of Color, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyjax/pseuds/ladyjax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison already knows what war means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A My Name is Allison

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I recently rewatched Jericho when it was on SyFy and I always wondered what it meant for Robert Hawkins' daughter, Allison, to take up arms in the struggle.

The night before the war comes, she's in the crowd watching and listening as Jake Green says his piece.

_"Any man or woman, 16 years or older, needs to have a gun."_

Allison Hawkins is 16 years old. Turned 16 a month or two before the bombs dropped. She should be in school or at least bitching about being in school in Jericho, Kansas but that's neither here nor there.

Tonight, the night before, she's not exactly a child nor is she an adult. But Allison is already old.

Not too long ago, she killed the woman who was trying to kill her father. Picked up the pistol that had dropped during their frantic fight, sighted it and pulled the trigger when Sarah reared back to smash her father in the head. Her mother hustled them to Jimmy's house; the affable deputy was always willing to be helpful in a pinch. Of course, they didn't say what actually happened. It was enough for her mother to mumble something about marital problems and that was that.

Allison doesn't think about Sarah's blood on her hands. The bitch had held her family hostage. Held a **gun** to her little brother's head. Sarah trying to kill her father just made everything crystal clear: you protect what you love.

And so tonight, the night before war begins, Allison steps forward and holds out her hands. Her father gives her a rifle without hesitation and kisses her on the forehead.

War will come with the morning but Allison is already there.


End file.
